


Things Left Unsaid

by Meggnog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, M/M, Marauders, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggnog/pseuds/Meggnog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't ever get drunk with James Potter. Just don't do it. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Because the mauraders-play-truth-or-dare-with-veritaserum idea isn't totally overdone at /all/
> 
> Partly inspired by this fic: http://wolfstarwarehouse.tumblr.com/post/98382218214/being-an-historical-record-etc
> 
> And various others that are in a similar vein. I guess I just have a thing for this trope, but I hope mine is a bit different to the norm.

This had been a shit plan. A really fucking shit plan. Whose fucking idea was this anyway? 

Oh yeah. Sirius'. That git. 

It had started innocently enough. The four boys had, as per usual, been the last ones in the common room; having stayed up way past midnight. As it was a Friday night, they all knew they'd likely be here until it began to get light, talking about nothing. 

Then it all went downhill when Sirius had produced a bottle of Firewhiskey from Merlin knows where, and had suggested drinking games. 

"Never have I ever..." 

Peter paused before continuing, and Remus silently prayed for the other boy to say something he'd never done. He'd far drunk less firewhiskey than any of them and yet his head was still swimming slightly, the outlines of his friends and the drinks in their hands were becoming slightly less clear - as were his thoughts. He hated being drunk, so why had he agreed to play this stupid game? He must've been bloody mad. 

"...Lied to get out of class." 

Remus heaved a sigh of relief, whilst James and Sirius both drank. 

"You're a right pillock Wormtail. You can't choose something you know we've all done." Sirius complained. 

"Not me" Remus piped up. "I'm a good student." He said this with an air of smugness to his voice, but he knew as soon as he'd spoken he'd made a mistake. 

"Hang on a bit Moony, you haven't drunk in like 5 rounds!" James yelled, indignant. 

"Not my fault." Remus pointed out. 

"Yeah well, it's my turn now, so we'll soon change that." James retorted, pausing to think of something. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone in Gryffindor. "

Remus rolled his eyes and drank, as did all the other boys. 

"Oooh! Who?" Peter leant forward, grinning at Remus. 

"I could as you the very same" He replied, and Peter shrank back. "Anyway, I seem to remember we were playing never have I ever, not truth or dare, so you can't ask. " Had Remus been more sober, he might've taken a moment to consider that this was the second time in as many minutes he'd chosen a rather unfortunate statement to make. He didn't see the flash of mischief in James' eyes as Remus' words gave him an idea. He was not usually so careless as to not think of things such as this; however, at the exact moment he finished speaking, Remus suddenly was overcome by a wave of dizziness, causing all other thoughts to be cast out of his mind. 

This was exactly why he hated drinking. 

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air" Remus got up to head for the common room door, and Sirius followed suit. 

"Yeah, pause this game for a minute, I need a smoke" 

Ten minutes later, the four boys were all once again sat around their favourite table by fireplace, Sirius and Remus smelling vaguely of the tobacco from the older boy's cheap cigarettes. While they were gone, James and Peter had opened a new bottle of firewhiskey, which now sat on the table between them. The latter two boys were also sharing knowing glances they thought the others couldn't see, making Remus feel decidedly uneasy. 

"Okay, new game." James announced. "We're playing truth or dare." 

"As a drinking game or..?" Sirius trailed off. 

"Nope." James responded. "Just the regular game. "

"Christ, Prongs, what are we, thirteen? All right, I'll play along. Truth or dare?" 

James scoffed. "As if I'm letting you have the first turn! Piss off mate, it was my idea."

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes at his friend as he took a swig of his drink. 

"Ugh! James, where'd you get this firewhiskey from? Tastes like shit."

"Whatever." James dismissed his friend quickly. "Moony, truth or dare?" 

Remus sighed "Truth."

"Who-"

"I swear to fucking god James Potter that if you ask me who in Gryffindor I like I will personally ensure that Lily Evans never speaks to you ever again, let alone goes out with you. "

"Okay, okay" James held his hands up. "I won't. But Jesus, Moony, lighten up a little. And drink some more, for fucks sake." 

Remus reluctantly took a tiny sip from his glass. 

Immediately he knew something was wrong. 

"You spiked this!" He accused James and Peter. "You bastards, you fucking put veritaserum in our drinks while we were outside!" 

"You what?!?" Sirius shrieked, appalled. "Guys - that is so not fucking on. That is low even for you. Have some common sense, for Merlin's sake."

"It was James' idea!" Peter squeaked, holding his hands in the air. 

"Oh, don't be so bloody boring you lot. Now-"

"Prongs. Don't." Sirius warned. Remus would've thanked him, if he weren't so afraid of what else he might say if he opened his mouth. Already he could feel his face growing warmer as the potion became to take affect. 

But even Sirius' threats, however dangerous sounding, could not stop James Potter once he had an idea in his head. 

The boy ignored his best friend and simply shook his head dismissively. 

"Moony, what's your biggest secret - - apart from you being a werewolf, obviously? Something you've never told anyone?"

Remus's entire world collapsed around him. Shit, he thought, shit. This is it then. I guess it was nice having friends, but fuck, I guess it's all over now. It was taking all his strength to keep his jaw firmly shut in an attempt to keep his secret. He was biting down on his tongue so hard it was beginning to bleed and he was vaguely aware of the tears running down his cheeks. 

"He's crying, Prongs, look at him! Don't make him do this!"

"Too late Padfoot. Question's already been asked. He has to answer now. "

That he did, and Remus knew it all too well. It was becoming exhausting, his jaw was aching and his throat was burning and he couldn't keep this up, he just couldn't-

"I - I think I'm in love with Sirius." 

Oh, bollocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's the first chapter! This isn't going to be an awfully long fic, but I hope you liked it anyways ^_^ Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus confides in the one friend who knows he won't loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up, I know I promised it a long time ago but I wrote it and it accidentally got deleted, and it took me a while to write it all out again. Thank you for being patient with me! I hope you enjoy it 

Remus ran. He wasn't sure how long for, he just knew he had to get away from what had just happened. From the truth. He wasn't even certain where he was running to until he stopped outside a very familiar place. It figures, he thought, that his subconscious should bring him here at a time like this.

He checked his watch. 2:45am. She should still be here, then. 

He crept into the library with his wand aloft. 

"Lumos!"

The book shelves around him were suddenly bathed in a milky blue light. He headed for the restricted section. 

"Lily?" He whispered, as loud as he dared. "Lil!"

He turned a corner and spotted a familiar figure with bright orange hair sitting at a table piled with books. 

"Lily!" He hissed again, this time giving her a start. She turned to face him with a distinctly annoyed look on her face. 

"Jesus, Lupin. Give a girl a heart attack why don't you." She snapped. 

"I - I'm sorry, I just needed to-" Remus began, before breaking down sobbing. She stood up and was able to catch him just before he collapsed to the ground, exhausted both physically and emotionally and still slightly drunk. 

"I'm a mess." he mumbled into her shoulder. She stroked his hair sympathetically. 

"No, no you're not. Now, do you wanna talk about what happened?" She asked, guiding him to sit on a chair and clearing her table of restricted books to give him some breathing space. 

"They know." Remus miserably, lifting his head up. 

"That you're a werewolf?" Lily guessed. "Who? I swear, if it's that git Lestrange I'll hex him into next bloody mon-" 

"No, no." Remus cut her off. "It's not that, it's a different secre-"

"Shit, does Rudolphus know you fancy blokes?" Lily cut in again 

"No! No, of course not. It's not those stupid pricks. It's the stupid pricks I call my friends."

"Oh, bloody hell. What happened?"

So Remus retold the story, shaking slightly. When he'd finished, Lily heaved a long sigh and leant back in her seat. 

"So, now they know you're queer?" She asked, reaching for his hand. 

"No, it's - it's worse than that." Remus choked out, pulling away. "James asked for my biggest secret I've never told anyone."

Lily frowned. "But you told /me/ that you think you're gay." 

"Exactly. So, it had to be something else." Remus swallowed and took a deep breath. "I told them that I think I'm in love with-" 

"Sirius?" Lily finished for him. 

"How did you know?" Remus asked, incredulously. 

"My dear, sweet Lupin; I happen to have fully functioning eyes."

"Am I really that obvious?" He groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

"To me, yes. To your friends who spend all their time thinking of amusing pranks to pull using dungbombs, no. I doubt they had any idea until tonight. Although I'm given to believe Longbottom has an inkling."

"What? How?"

"Something Alice said. He was shagging Shacklebolt last year though, so I figure it's your typical 'takes one to know one' situation." She mused. 

"Look, Lils, as much as I'm enthralled by your baffling knowledge of my dorm mates' sex lives, can we please focus on the problem at hand? I.E, do I kill myself tonight, or in the morning?"

"Don't be so dramatic. Look, you're Sirius' best friend right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say /best/ friend, I mean him and James are more close than-"

"Which means" Lily continued as it she didn't hear Remus' interruption. "That he should support you no matter what. I know Black, and I know he thinks the world of you. And in the very unlikely situation that he, Peter, or that other arsehole you call your friend /do/ give you shit for being a poof, I'll hex them until they forget what a life without pain was like. Okay?"

"Now who's being dramatic?" Remus smirked. Lily raised her eyebrows, clearly still waiting for an answer. 

"Okay." He muttered, turning to leave. Then he paused. 

"Lil?" He whispered, not turning to face her. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared." 

She stood up and hugged him from behind. 

"I know, love. I know you are." She kissed him on the cheek. 

"Thanks." He said. "I think I'm gonna need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things   
> 1\. My hc Lily is pan, which is why she uses slurs and Remus doesn't mind  
> 2\. I like to think Frank and Kingsley were the other two who shared a dorm with the marauders. I know it's usually five to a dorm and I'm not sure if the ages work out, but it's a nice thought.   
> 3\. Everyone at hogwarts is queer. Everyone. 
> 
> As always I love to see any kind of feedback in the comments!


End file.
